(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge capable of opening and closing or swingably coupling two plate members attached thereto, more particularly to a hinge which is integrally formed by one piece and which facilitates the mounting of the plate members.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In different electric apparatuses and appliances, there occurs such a situation where plate members such as a print circuit board or boards, and a chassis of the electric apparatus or appliance are desired to open and close within those apparatuses for the necessity of checking the inner conditions thereof, repairing them, or assembling parts and elements in manufacturing.
In an electric apparatus, for instance, a printed circuit board is normally mounted to a chassis. However, when the checking of the printed circuit boards which have been already mounted or the necessities of changing the inner part or parts of the apparatus is required, it was very difficult, although not impossible, for the printed circuit board or boards to be taken out of the apparatus since the lead wires thereof were fixed within the apparatus. For this purpose, a hinge has been proposed heretofore which couples the printed circuit board and the chassis so as to open and close therebetween and which is capable of easily mounting at least two boards or two plate members.
However, in this kind of hinge according to the prior art, a thin flexible portion is formed at a generally middle portion of a plate member so as to bend the portion while detent protrusions are provided at each part on both sides of the flexible portion and the engagement of each detent protrusions can be realized by engaging it with each engaging hole of the plate member in question. Accordingly, the strength of the detention or engagement is not sufficient since the engagement is done only by the detent protrusions. Furthermore, the strength of the hinge itself is not enough as the hinge according to the prior art is comprised of a single plate member, thus resulting in a problem that the hinge is subject to damage due to shocks produced, in use.